


Muddy Waters and Sunrise

by Qcie



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 婚外情
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 19:49:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21307640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qcie/pseuds/Qcie
Summary: *博人传设定，两人已婚有娃*大概是很不对的婚外情
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Muddy Waters and Sunrise

宇智波佐助在学习怎么成为一名称职的父亲。  
这不该是多难的学问，樱有她自己的那一套理论，她知道一个心理健全的小孩要怎么成长，而宇智波佐助自己的那套理论更多的继承了他自己的父亲，他们通常是不会冲突的，但是他连出席孩子的成长这件事都做得不太好，比如等到佐良娜都十三岁了，他才第一次去给女儿开家长会。他印象中家长会应该是比较重要的事情，虽然他还在上学的时候学校基本没有开过家长会——不在和平年代，忍者学校里父母双全的小孩可能反而是稀有生物。他以想了想还是换掉了平常一直穿的为了方便作战而一切从简的衣服，拿出樱说要以防万一而给他定制的比较正式的和服。  
佐良娜看到换了身打扮的他，好像有点认不出人来，他伸手摘掉女儿鼻梁上那副红框眼镜，想给她编个辫子，少女偏头一躲，说她有自己的审美，所以不要扎辫子，于是两父女一前一后出门了。  
从宇智波大宅去忍者学校有段不小的距离，佐助低着头走路，没有发现自己成为了众人视线的焦点——为了显得不那么邋遢，他把后脑勺的头发扎起来了，用医用眼罩遮住轮回眼，很久没拿出来穿的宇智波族服在前襟和后背都绣着红白色样的团扇族徽，佐良娜这样的小孩背这个图样的意义和他不一样，她桃红色的小背心后面那个纹样更像一种映衬她可爱的装饰，少了那么点意思，而那些在这里生活多年的村民们或多或少都知道那个缓缓走过街道的俊美青年才是那个家族留下的唯一印记，无论何时，他看起来总是孤独的，象征着那个已经凋零的古老庞大的家族，表情不多的漂亮脸蛋继承自那个一向待人和善的温柔女人，那张本应温润如玉的脸和那双藏着危险力量的眼睛相配，形成了一种诡秘的气质，这种致命的吸引力像一个诅咒，他没有留给下一代。  
当这柄木叶忍村的剑走进那所熟悉的忍者学校时，可爱的下一代松开了他的手，去找她的同学或伙伴，远去的少女像一只自由的白鸽，无拘无束，最近有点变长了的头发上下翻飞，他笑了笑，不是因为看到了当年的自己，而是因为看不到。  
开家长会，那就意味着会遇到很多熟或者不熟也要装熟的人，有些人在观察他，他也有点不自在的意识到自己今天可能确实有点小题大作了，在场的人都穿着比较休闲的衣物，他和几个同期简单的打过招呼，就已经和到场的家长没什么话可以聊的，所以就站在一边看看周围的变化，正好看到姗姗来迟的漩涡鸣人一手提着他的叛逆儿子走进校门，一手挥来挥去，向他走来，金发的男人笑容快要咧到后脑勺，他今天不是大权在握的火影七代目，而是一个普通的父亲，从来都不在乎什么繁文缛节的他只穿着简单的卫衣和牛仔裤，如果不是眉眼中那一丝被繁重公务压出来的愁绪，他看上去倒更像博人的哥哥，他今天没有用影分身，大概是被家里人好好教训了。  
金发男人在快走到佐助身边的时候突然停下，博人趁机挣脱开来往自己的朋友跑过去，鸣人心不在焉的叮嘱了几句，眼神一直落在宇智波身上，打量着他的着装。

“佐助你穿这么好看干嘛？”

“好看么？”

鸣人被他的反问噎住了，这几年佐助和他说话会特别直白，然后欣赏平时在民众面前口若悬河几个小时的人突然结巴的样子。他哪里在乎自己好不好看，无非是用没话找话说应付对方的没话找话说罢了：他们都知道各自肚子里其实烂着更多的东西没能说出口，但与其说没能，不如说不能。

“好看。”

他回了这句话反而显得奇怪。佐助笑笑，不再说话，两个突然变得幼稚的成年人在胡闹那么一会后又找回了那幅大人的面具，他们静静的走到孩子们学习的课桌上坐下，其他人在短暂的寒暄后也逐渐落座。家长会开场了。佐良娜今年考了第一名，按照惯例家长要上去讲几句话，宇智波佐助上去，嗯，我很骄傲，就结束发言，脸皮薄的小女孩不好意思了，闹起了别扭。漩涡鸣人戳戳老同学胳膊，表示你这样不行，得要我教几句公众场合发言的话术——这时倒数第一名的家长被点名了，七代目噌得一下站起来，不知道说什么好，随便诌几句就坐下了，这下轮到宇智波佐助戳他：你也不怎么样。  
家长会结束了，一群小孩凑过来找敬仰已久的七代目火影要签名，眼神是不是瞥到他身边的那个英俊黑发男人，从那张脸上搜索出和自己班上那个女同学相似的蛛丝马迹，鸣人毫不意外，佐助从小就是那个会引起人议论的中心。  
本来他们都应该回家，但是路过的退休教师旗木卡卡西看到漂亮宇智波与他的朋友，大手一挥，从小孩堆里捞走了自己的两个学生，六火表示我们今天必须好好聚一聚，就在小孩们嫌弃的眼光下拖着两个移动钱包走远了。  
在木叶郊外的这个旅馆又吃又喝折腾到半夜，外面突然下起了狂风暴雨，而六火已经喝得不省人事，两人只能合伙给老师开了间房，正准备给自己也开间房的时候，前台告诉他们只剩下一张大床房了，你们凑合着住吧。  
那一起住就一起住呗，还要避嫌还是咋地。  
宇智波佐助醉酒后是那种，表面啥事没有，实际上已经特别不清醒的人，如果不是不知道卡卡西的写轮眼已经没有了，他可能以为对方直接用神威往他肚子里灌了一桶酒。男人少见的失态，走到床边后就脸朝下特别重的倒床上了，吓得七火赶紧把人翻过来检查，他劲有点大，把人和服束带给扯松了，像散开了一滩墨，黑白灰三色层叠的衣物晕染在他的视线里，鸣人看呆了，伸手解开那个碍事的医用眼罩。

“鸣人？”

“啊，啊，我在。”

像是为了确认一样，黑发男人伸出自己仅剩的手，轻轻的戳在鸣人额头上，他没有和眼前的人说过这个动作的含义，他生命的前半部分和后半部分都由宇智波鼬用这个动作串联起来，像用一种荒谬的化学黏胶去粘连断成两截的身躯。但是只是静静的看着他，任由他手在自己的头上作乱，喝了酒，两个人都很热，空气安静了下来，只留下他们呼吸的声音。  
鸣人张了张嘴想说什么，伸手去拉佐助的手，却只拉到一个空荡荡的和服袖子，这样一错位，就把佐助的那半边和服扯下来了，露出他断臂的半边肩膀，他愣住了，蓝色的眼睛微微睁大。

“我……”

佐助看了他一会，突然，手扣住鸣人的后脑勺将他往下带，金发男人倒在一个与他想象中不同的位置，他压着佐助，下巴抵在那裸露在空气中的半边肩膀上，两颗剧烈跳动的心脏来到了最近的距离，他们脸颊近乎是贴着，耳鬓厮磨，佐助在他耳边轻声说：

“不要动。”

很低、很轻，很沙哑，哽在喉咙里不上不下，却是一句那么有重量的咒语，压垮了鸣人的理智，他的脑袋只剩炙热的爱火和一团乱麻。他缠着绷带的义肢碰触到佐助的断臂，不太整齐的断面后来重新处理过了，留下难看的疤痕组织。

自己是不是又让佐助难受了呢？我已经不能和你感受一样的痛苦了吗。

耳边有温热的液体落下，鸣人微微支起身体，偏过头去亲吻佐助眼角的泪，佐助想躲，但是被鸣人用另外一只手挡住了。男人将一个温柔的吻落在底下人那只紫色的眼睛上，眼珠子荡漾着水光，六勾玉微动，像是被这样轻柔的吻打扰了。

“佐助，我果然还是很自私吧。”

鸣人扯开碍事的和服。

“我想让你高兴起来，想让你舒服。”

他一边说，一边给予佐助更多的亲吻，这次，这些吻像一个个红色的印章，盖在那具身躯不曾淡去的伤痕上。

“我有时候会想，当了火影就好了，把你接回来就好了。”

他脱掉自己的衣服。

“但是我一点都不好。”

他和宇智波佐助赤诚相对，那个男人先迈出第一步的人却仍旧是抿着唇，等待他。

“你说得对，我太笨了，”鸣人的手伸向佐助的脸，摩挲着，“所以笨蛋就应该犯错是吧。”

“我不想做聪明的选择了，佐助，我明明想要做一辈子傻瓜的。”

“你只是回不去做傻瓜的日子了。”宇智波佐助清冷的声音里有一丝不易察觉的叹息。

“那你做一次傻瓜吧。”

佐助突然起身，将鸣人扣在床头，两人换了个位置，他那身和服已经被鸣人脱了个七七八八，此刻只是挂在身上，随意一甩，就掉在了床边。

窗外在下倾盆大雨，他们在这里翻云覆雨。洁白的床是一潭阳光照不进的浑水，他们在这个泥潭里越陷越深，却再也感受不到生活里的压力，他们沉浮在深渊里，像两个溺水之人一样互相分享着空气，快感是承载着他们重量的温柔的云，托起了一场酒精拼凑出来的不需要理智支撑的幻境，两个不再生涩的成年男人已经等待了太久，那些为了生活做出的妥协和隐忍在突破底线后突然变成了笑话，多巴胺摧毁了他们努力构建的常态，此刻就连下地狱也变得那么甜美。

什么是生活？什么是人生，什么是活着。

金发男人粗喘着气，轻轻的抚摸着青年的背部，顺着脊柱往下，触摸到他的腰窝，扣住，滑腻的肌理游动在指腹之间，低下身埋在他肩膀上的宇智波佐助咬住了他的耳垂，他往下坐，身下的男人就狠狠的提胯顶撞着骑在他身上的青年，他泄出一声呻吟，大腿肌肉紧绷，夹紧了金发男人，精疲力尽的用一只手支撑在男人肩膀上稳着自己的身体，承受着难耐的欢愉，两人连接的地方一塌糊涂，青年湿软的肉穴早已注满了男人的清液，他也蹭在对方的腹肌上，湿湿黏黏的难舍难分。

“这是你想要的生活吗？”佐助在鸣人耳边，喘着气说道，“别的什么都放弃掉，就这样操我，是你想要的生活。”

鸣人假装要咬身上人的鼻尖，被躲了过去，宇智波佐助起身，鸣人箭在弦上的阴茎滑了出来，两人带着情欲打起了架。佐助伸手给了他一拳，漩涡鸣人接住，借力将人甩到身侧，将黑发男人的手按在床头，让他看着自己的眼睛，而佐助抬起腿，膝盖顶着着鸣人的胸口一点点让人离开，他们保持着这样一个距离，僵持着。  
异色双瞳对上那双晴空才会有的蓝色，粗重的呼吸后是两人爆发的狂笑，只是笑比哭难看，他们又撞在了一起，唇齿相抵，炙热紧致的穴口再次承受攻击，头部抵住他的敏感点碾磨。佐助不再压抑自己的喘息，冷静自持的青年人再一次失了分寸，而鸣人一边挺动下体，一边像疯了一样吸吻着他，他的脸颊，他的脖子，他的胸口，他的腹部，他的身体他的灵魂都已经再没有任何一部分属于他，连他早就没有知觉的断臂也似乎在隐隐作痛，他们一起丢在终结谷的那一部分回来了，在哭诉，在投诉，在倾诉这么多年浪费掉的浪漫和时光。

你长大了，你变得世故却胆怯了，年少时的奔走变成了收藏在相框中的陈列品，会有小孩指着相纸上的人让你介绍你的过往，但他们只当故事听。你将一份爱拆成很多份，你同时爱着许多人，像没有方向的赌徒四处下注，像走进不能回头的玫瑰花园去找最艳丽花朵的园丁，不是每一场赌局都是胜局，不是每一个抉择都是最优解，你的生活像一本儿童剪贴本里的贴纸，更多的时候是裱在别人的纸张上做他人生活里的配角——你怀念你还是故事主角的时候，一无所知一无所有，手心里握着最开始那一个筹码，眼前只有那一朵会对你收起尖刺的绚丽玫瑰。

如今那朵玫瑰没那么张扬了，他受了太多的伤，早就破破烂烂，他累了，停在了别人的花圃里，但是他再次对你收起了尖刺，缓缓摊开残缺的枝叶，索取那个筹码。

高潮来临时，金发的赌徒抓住了那只手。

“我爱你。”

他吻住那只手。

“我好爱好爱你……”

手从那个吻中抽离，收回了筹码。

屋外狂风呼啸，雷声盖过了黑发男人的回答。


End file.
